Just One Day
by kentangoreng
Summary: Seonho hanya ingin satu hari. "Biarkan seperti ini, kumohon". Byeongaris [Guanlin.L x Seonho.Y]


Just One Day

"Seonho hanya ingin satu hari. 'Biarkan seperti ini, kumohon'."

Byeongaris(GuanlinxSeonho) Romance drama Yaoi

xxx

.

.

.

 _It won't be forever, can you stay here just for one day?_

.

.

.

 _Srek srek_

Seonho menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya ketika merasakan pergerakan disampingnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, beberapa kali mengerjap membiasakan cahaya lampu benderang. Ia masih mencoba mengingat dimana dirinya sekarang.

 _Oh, aku di ruang latihan._

Dirinya mulai mengingat hari sebelumnya, dimana ia menangis kencang di ruangan yang sering dipakai latihan oleh kontestan program _survival_ bertajuk "Produce 101". Hari kemarin adalah pengumuman hasil akhir yang sekaligus mengakhiri perjalanannya di acara ini. Bisa dibilang ia tak ikut _debut_ dengan sebelas orang yang terpilih.

Ia hendak menegakkan tubuh pegalnya, namun ia tertahan oleh seseorang yang memeluknya dari samping. Ia menoleh dan mendapati teman—tapi mesra—yang satu agensi dengannya, Guanlin tengah tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

Seonho memperhatikan lekuk wajah Guanlin, tampak sempurna dimatanya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum lalu menepuk pipi sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Hyung, bangun." Guanlin tak merespon.

Seonho menepuk kembali pipi Guanlin, "Hyung, bangun, aku tak tahu sekarang pukul berapa."

Dahi sempit Guanlin mengkerut tak nyaman, lalu kedua matanya terbuka. Ia menyipitkan pandangannya pada jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

 _Pukul lima pagi_.

Guanlin membenarkan posisinya lalu meregangkan otot kakunya. Ternyata benar, tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu membuat semua ototnya kaku dan pegal.

"Ini masih pukul lima, kau tidak mau kembali?" tanya Guanlin saat Soenho beranjak dari duduknya dan melakukan peregangan.

Seonho menggeleng, "Nanti saja, malas."

Guanlin mengangguk, ia memberi gestur agar Seonho kembali duduk disampingnya. Seonho menurut dan duduk disamping pemuda jangkung itu dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan kedepan.

Seonho mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Sedikit tak menyangka acara ini berakhir secepat ini. Mungkin ia akan merindukan _hyungnya_ disini, dan mungkin ia akan merindukan Guanlin juga.

Ditengah lamunannya, ia tersentak saat Guanlin tiba-tiba menidurkan kepalanya diatas paha Seonho.

Seonho yang terkejut membulatkan matanya, "Hyung?"

Guanlin memejamkan matanya, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kau tidur diatas pahamu?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu—" ujar Seonho, "—biarkan seperti ini, kumohon." Guanlin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Selama beberapa saat hening menguasai mereka. Dan Seonho yang terlebih dahulu membukasuaranya.

"Selamat atas _debut_ mu, hyung."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu beribu kali, Seonho."

Seonho tertawa halus dan itu terdengar merdu di telinga Guanlin yang lalu membuatnya ikut tertawa.

Lalu hening, tak ada satu patah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya.

Hingga saat Guanlin membuka matanya, ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengelus surai gelapnya. Itu Seonho. Dan entah mengapa, Guanlin merasa nyaman.

Elusan penuh kasih sayang yang Seonho berikan mengingatkannya pada sang Ibu. Apa yang dilakukan Seonho sekarang benar-benar percis seperti apa yang dilakukan Ibunya saat ia masih kanak-kanak. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Membuat Guanlin merasa seperti kembali pada rengkuhan hangat sang ibu dan _rumah_. Usapannya membuatnya merasa seperti di rumah.

"Bukannya hyungharus membereskan barang? Kudengar kalian akan pindah _dorm_?" tanya Seonho yang masih mengelus rambut Guanlin.

"Aku bisa lakukan itu besok."

Seonho terdiam. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya sesak. Memikirkan dirinya harus berpisah dengan Guanlin membuatnya nyeri di ulu hati. Dirinya ingin menangis, sungguh.

"Apa hyungingat dengan janji kita saat pertam kali bertemu dan masuk agensi?" Guanlin terperanjat, lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu."

Tidak mungkin ia tak ingat pertemuannya dengan Seonho dan janji itu.

"Kurasa, janji itu sekarang mustahil untuk ditepati."

Guanlin beranjak duduk lalu menangkup kedua sisi wajah manis pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun dengannya.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil, Seonho. Kau hanya harus menunggu." Ia menatap dalam kedua manik teduh milik Seonho. Dan seketika ia melihat gurat kecewa didalamnya.

"Tapi sampai kapan hyung?" air mata menumpuk di matanya, dan itu membuat hati Guanlin perih. Tak tega melihat kesayangannya ini menangis lagikarenanya.

"Percaya padaku, aku akan kembali dan menepati janjiku. Kau hanya perlu menunggu untuk beberapa saat." Tangis Seonho pecah, air matannya mengalir melewati kedua pipinya.

"Tidak jika itu tanpamu, hyung."

"Seonho, kau _harus_ bisa."

Isak tangis pemuda bermarga Yoo itu pecah dalam pelukan Guanlin. Ia membiarkan dadanya di pukuli dan membiarkan Seonho membasahi kaus yang ia kenakan. Ia tahu rasanya harus merelakan dan menunggu seperti ini.

Saat tangis Seonho mereda, Guanlin melepas rengkuhannya . Ibu jarinya bergerak membersihkan lelehan amarah di pipi Seonho. Ia mengecupi seluruh wajah manis Seonho, mulai dari kening lalu turun pada kedua mata sayu Seonho yang sedikit membengkak, lalu hidung dan mengecup bibir Seonho berkali-kali.

"Apa kau bisa? Menunggu tidak akan membuatmu mati."

Seonho terkekeh, "Baiklah, tapi—"

"—bisakah kau tinggal untuk satu hari, bersamaku?"

Guanlin tersenyum lebar lalu kembali merengkuh tubuh kurus Seonho. Ia menjatuhkan punggungnya pada lantai yang keras dan membiarkan Seonho menindihnya.

"Hari ini aku milikmu."

"Kau milikku hari ini."

Guanlin mengecup puncak kepala Seonho lama. Membuat Seonho terkekeh manis dan merona.

 _Walau Seonho sadar ia harus berpisah dengan Guanlin keesokan hari, tapi biarkan ia menikmati hari terakhirnya bersama Guanlin sebelum ia harus kembali dan menunggu._

.

.

.

 **HUAAAAHHHHHHHH**

 **AKU MASIH SEDIH SAMA HASIL VOTE KEMAREN:'(**

 **HUKS:'(**

Mind to Review??


End file.
